Pudín de Piña
by mayiya
Summary: La magia que puede albergar un simple postre es infinita.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la Warner y toda aquella magna empresa que por el puro marketing comprara sus derechos. Este escrito no tiene ningún beneficio económico para su autora ni esta hecho con fines de lucro

Dedicado Especialmente a las **Cinco Estrellas** cuyas luces nunca me dejan sola

Mil gracias por ser los Ángeles que guían mi camino

**PUDÍN DE PIÑA**

"_**Y cada página el amor nos convierte en luchador**_

_**Y descubres lo común… ¡No hay un héroe como tú!"**_

* * *

_Al este de Londres, adentrándose en sus amplios campos verdes, frondosos árboles y moldeados montículos de tierra se ubicaba un pequeño pueblo inglés muy común, con unas cuantas casas cada una más similar que la otra y una capilla central. Partían los primeros meses del verano con un clima igual al de años anteriores: cielo despejado, sol brillante acompañado del canto de las primeras golondrinas que emigraban del Sur. Y en esa aparente normalidad se encumbraba en la parte más alta y alejada del pueblo una casa habitada por una pareja de casados, Los Lovegood, un tanto excéntricos a opinión de la gente que vivían ahí._

_Sarah Lovegood, una hermosa mujer de facciones suaves y nívea piel se encontraba en la cocina de su hogar preparando la cena. Sin aviso previo, un par de manos le sorprendieron_

_- Xenophilus si me cubres los ojos no podré terminar de hacer la cena – pronunció ella sin dejar de sonreír_

_- No hay problema. Saldremos y cenamos fuera – contestó su esposo mientras la tomaba y la giraba hacia su cuerpo - ¿Qué opinas?_

_- Hice Pudín – la mujer alcanzó una bandeja plateada y se la enseñó _

_Aquellas palabras bastaron para que la ensanchada sonrisa de Xenophilus Lovegood demostrara su alegría. El postre desapareció con extraordinaria prontitud. El hombre comía con los modales de un niño, llevándose pedazos gigantes a su boca y llenándola a desbordar._

_- ¡Xenophilus no te chupes los dedos!_

_- Que quieres que haga Sarah… Está riquísimo – se encogió de hombros y terminó de saborear su meñique derecho_

_La mujer rió con ganas mientras no le quitaba esa mirada dulce y sincera que sólo ella podía brindar en un momento como ese. Esa rara fascinación de Xenophilus por el pudín a veces era preocupante aunque no dejaba de ser divertido verlo comer. _

_- Por cierto… - agregó él como si estuviera comentando algo trivial mientras la abrazaba por detrás – No te salude como de costumbre…_

_El hombre ladeó su cabeza atrayendo al mismo tiempo la cintura de Sarah hacia él y sus bocas se unieron. Fue un tocar de labios que duró un breve momento, el mismo fugaz momento que aprovechó Sarah para levantar su pierna izquierda hacia atrás y bajarla lentamente._

_- ¿Que te pareció? - preguntó el hombre con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos_

_- Te haré más pudín – contestó ella de inmediato _

_El señor Lovegood echó a reír con ganas, murmuró que iría a cambiarse de ropa para bajar a cenar no sin antes depositar un beso en su mejilla. Sarah lo siguió con la mirada y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo hasta que detecto con el rabillo del ojo una pequeña figura infantil oculta en un rincón._

_- Luna pequeña diablilla, te estaba buscando ¿Dónde estabas?... – la mujer hizo una pausa, observó agudamente a su hija otra vez y añadió - ¿Estabas espiando verdad pequeña curiosa?_

_La levantó en brazos y por la risita de la niña; Sarah entendió que sus sospechas eran acertadas._

_- Mamá yo también quiero dar besos así como tú y papá – pronunció con su característica vocecilla soñadora_

_- Todavía te faltan algunos años para eso Luna… - dijo su madre y la niña bajo la mirada encogiendo sus labios con expresión triste – Pero no te preocupes linda. Te prometo que algún día, tarde o temprano un chico del que estés enamorada te besara._

_La rubia de sorprendentes ojos azules se alegró tanto por la respuesta que sus manitos se juntaron aplaudiendo de gozo._

El rostro amoroso de su madre se había dibujado tan nítidamente en sus sueños que en algunas ocasiones –como esas- sentía que algún giratiempo la había regresado a esos años felices de su vida y el aroma, junto a la esencia de su madre se había solidificado en su mente haciéndola pensar que tan sólo le faltaba estirar la mano y tocarla.

Luna estaba teniendo ese tipo de sueños del que uno no quiere despertar.

Un joven alto y pelirrojo caminaba de un lado al otro de su habitación. Habían pasado algunos meses después de la segunda guerra en el mundo mágico, aún faltaba bastante tiempo para entrar al curso de Auror en el Ministerio, y aunque sus mejores amigos siempre lo invitaban al Valle de Godric para pasar una temporada y conocer el lugar él había preferido pasar la mayoría del tiempo encerrado en su casa…

¿Por qué?

Simple Respuesta: Luna Lovegood había ido a pasar unas vacaciones ahí.

Hace ya dos años exactamente que venía sintiendo mucho más que compañerismo por la rubia. Ya no era mero agrado, era mucho más. Con Luna podía ser él mismo y no sentirse mal por ello, todo lo contrario; junto a ella todo tomaba un rumbo diferente, se sentía bien ser él, sólo Ron Weasley. Por que consideraba – y no se equivocaba – que para Luna eso era más que suficiente. Con ella se sentía seguro, Luna lograba lo que ninguna chica podía hacer sobre él. Lo hacía sentirse seguro de si mismo, le daba el apoyo que necesitaba en los momentos adecuados. Y no importaba que sea de raras formas; como con un sombrero excéntrico, una mirada aguda y penetrante, o lo que para algunos serían "_detalles insignificantes"_: Una sonrisa brindada a tiempo.

Sí, estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de Luna Lovegood, aunque sonara increíble pero así era. Muy bien, obvio que ya tenía muy bien planteada su situación ahora el problema es que él ya lo había admitido pero ella aún no sabía nada. Así que resultaba indispensable que esa ecuación ya no sea de uno más cero, sino uno más uno, y eso sólo lo conseguiría si tan sólo pudiera expresarle todo aquello que tenía enredado en sus cuerdas vocales pero caprichosamente sucumbía en el nudo de su garganta.

¡Absurda timidez! Ya no soy un mocoso por Merlín. ¿Donde está mi estúpido valor?... Seguramente debajo de la cama, se contesto de inmediato mentalmente

- Esto es ridículo ya debo decírselo sino terminaré haciéndolo cuando tengamos canas y un par de dientes… - se dijo para si mismo.

Y así de pronto, tuvo la imagen mental de él mismo con bastón, y un pantalón subido hasta el pecho frente a una Luna octogenaria de canosa cabeza en una mecedora; y seguramente eso fue lo que le dio el impulso necesario para que sus pies lo llevaran hasta el cuarto de Ginny, su hermana menor.

Empujo levemente la puerta y se asomo por la abertura que esta había dejado al separarse. Todo estaba muy callado, hasta que noto a la persona que justamente buscaba soñando plácidamente a un costado de la cama.

Que mala suerte tenía. Justo cuando quería hablar con ella, la encontraba dormida

- Mejor regreso más tarde… - Murmuró amargado

La observó por última vez antes de salir de la habitación. Se veía tan frágil, con su respiración acompasada, serena. Sus cabellos rubios esparcidos en la blanca almohada y sus manos muy cerca de su rostro.

- Luna… - pronunció sin pensar y gruñó un breve suspiro que no pudo contener.

Se dio media vuelta y camino a la salida.

La joven escuchó su nombre en una voz lejana, parpadeó y despertó de su agradable quimera

- ¿Me llamabas Ronald? – indagó con su voz soñadora y dio un largo bostezo que le quitó la pereza

El aludido dio un salto en su puesto como si le hubieran quemado los pies y encaró a la joven que lo veía muy concentrada con sus redondos ojos.

- ¿Quién yo?... No… No… Sólo pensaba en voz alta, es decir no estaba hablando de ti, bueno sí estaba pensando en ti… Quiero decir… - el chico boqueó como pez fuera del agua, la voz se le había ido y las orejas se le enrojecieron

Luna arrugó la nariz levemente sin entender bien lo que el chico quería decir, así que lo siguió mirando esperando que Ronald recuerde como se debe de hablar. El pelirrojo por su parte se acercó a ella y carraspeó un poco en el proceso.

- Lo que intento decir es que te quedaste dormida y te perdiste el almuerzo… Por eso te guarde esto… - dio las dos última zancadas que los separaba, agitó su varita e hizo aparecer un pedazo grande de pudín de piña.

- ¡Que rico! Es mi favorito ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Ron se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Se quedo frente a ella que aún se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama. Por el rostro del colorín escurrían redondas gotas de sudor, lucía nervioso e impaciente, como si estuviera decidiendo si este era el momento de lanzarse al precipicio o no… - y seguramente eso es lo que pasaba por su mente en esos segundos -

- Er… eresh muy amable. – balbuceó Luna sin dejar de comer. Ron pensó que para ser tan pequeña comía bastante, y sonrió para sus adentros al pensar que así debería verse él en el Gran Comedor cada vez que llegaba la hora de la comida - Me encanta el pudín de piña, podría comer hasta siete en un día… Algunos podrán decir que eso es excesivo y que soy una loca pero no me importa. –añadió ella terminándose el postre

- ¿Por qué es tú favorito? – preguntó Ron como tratando de encontrar un tema para conversar y llenar su ausencia de palabras

- Mamá los solía hacer todas las noches para mi papá. El olor del pudín me hace recordar como olían sus manos luego de hacerlo. Ella era muy buena cocinando y con sus experimentos también… - se detuvo y añadió con voz apagad y sus ojos brillando - Lo malo fue que un día le falló uno

- Debes de extrañarla mucho… - pronunció Ron sentándose junto a ella

- Sí, a veces me entristezco un poco, pero luego me acuerdo lo feliz que ella lucía cada vez que yo reía, y me olvido de toda tristeza… Sabes por que… - preguntó ella de repente observándolo con esos dos ojos protuberantes y su voz soñadora – Por que a ella no le gustaba verme triste.

Ron sonrió y no pudo evitar sorprenderse cómo Luna podía enamorarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Pensaba que eso no podía ser posible… Obviamente estaba en un error.

- Bueno, saldré a ver a Ginny… - dijo ella

- ¡No! – exclamó Ron dándole tremendo susto a Luna por la potencia en su voz – Es que… Es que ella no está. En realidad no hay nadie en casa – pasó un enorme trago de saliva, y agregó con un tono muy bajo – _Estamos solos_

Acto seguido Luna sintió como una chispa eléctrica se liberó en la habitación, a modo de una reacción en cadena. La electricidad invadió su cuerpo, erizándole la piel tal vez por el intenso mirar de Ronald o quizás por la forma condenadamente sugestiva que había dicho esas dos sencillas palabras, no estaba muy segura de la razón, pero lo que si era cierto es que algo en el ambiente cambió.

Y para terminar de desequilibrar su mundo, él se acerco más logrando que sus cuerpos se encontraran en una cercanía jamás antes conocida. La mirada de Ron taladraba a Luna con anhelo reprimido, como si tratara de expresarle algo que sólo lo podía sentir en el aire. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo, se aproximó aún más y limpió algunos trocitos de pudín que decoraban graciosamente los labios de Luna.

Ese gesto los había dejado tan cerca que sus alientos prácticamente se fundían en uno solo

Ron tanteó con sus pupilas el rostro de Luna, apreciando sus rizadas pestañas, su piel de porcelana, el azul profundo de sus ojos que transmitían franqueza, claridad, ternura… Esos ojos que despertaban en él tantas simples y a la vez complicadas sensaciones. Luna irradiaba tanta luz que sólo un verdadero ciego no vería.

- Te ves muy bonita… - dijo al fin como si aquella sinceridad en los ojos de Luna lo hubieran contagiado.

La rubia se estremeció desde el dedo gordo de su pie hasta la más fina hebra de su cabello, y aquella sacudida se multiplico por mil cuando Ron rozó su mejilla llevándose en el proceso un mechón detrás de su oreja.

Pasaron varios minutos así, quietos y en silencio, aunque la situación hubiera podido parecer desesperante o quizás incomoda para otras personas, ambos sentían que misteriosamente una armonía había nacido entre los dos sin darse cuenta. Hasta que Merlín sabe que tiempo, Ron inspiró poderosamente y Luna creyó que la mitad del aire en la habitación había entrado en los pulmones de él.

Los labios de Ron se abrieron. Había tomado su decisión. A ojos cerrados y sin escoba que lo salve se lanzaría al vacío. Tomaría el riesgo con las manos por primera vez en su vida.

- Luna yo te quiero decir que… - afortunadamente su lengua no había tropezado con sus dientes como en anteriores veces. Quizás eso fue lo que le terminó de darle el valor necesario para decirle lo que por tanto tiempo había estado guardando celosamente en su pecho – Que eres una chica muy especial, y a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás. Pienso que eres muy valiente y eso es realmente admirable, pocas personas son tan auténticas como tú… - con un impulso inconsciente su mano viajó y se posó sobre la mano de ella. Había ensayado en soledad frente a su espejo sobre que decirle cuando el momento llegara pero ninguna de sus charlas imaginarias habían sido como lo que le acaba de decir. Se dio cuenta que ser espontáneo y sincero era mucho más fácil. – Te quiero Luna… Te quiero mucho… Y lo te quiero decir es que no sólo te quiero como una amiga. Tú me…

- ¿Ron por qué estás en mi cuarto? – indagó extrañada Ginny Weasley impidiendo que su hermano mayor lograra terminar lo que estaba por expresar. La pelirroja clavó sus ojos en las manos de los dos jóvenes, miró a Luna, luego a Ron y otra vez a Luna… Ventajosamente sus neuronas resucitaron y no necesito de más elementales referencias para saber que estaba haciendo el mal tercio - ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho… No pretendía interrumpir… Sigan en lo suyo…

Su melena roja desapareció en lo que dura el sonido de un chasquido y lo último que vieron fue su sonrisa al desaparecer.

- Dijiste que no había nadie en casa – habló Luna rompiendo el silencio que dejó a su paso la inoportuna intervención de Ginny

- Te mentí – admitió cabizbajo, trago saliva nuevamente, levantó su mirada que ahora lucía diferente, ya no era la misma mirada llena de esperanza y anhelos, más bien poseía un semblante de… derrota – Bueno ya me voy…

El pelirrojo arrastró los pies hacia la salida de la habitación llevando consigo además del plato vacío –donde antes estaba el budín- la carga de otra oportunidad que se evaporaba sin remedio entre sus manos. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué debía entrar Ginny y arruinarlo todo…?

Luna sintió como toda esa magia se marchaba con el pelirrojo, el agradable cosquilleo en su estomago y el temblor en su cuerpo desaparecían lentamente, la felicidad se transformaba en frustración… Una opresión la hizo darse cuenta de golpe que aunque Ron aún no salía completamente de su campo visual ya echaba de menos su compañía, no quería que ese efecto maravilloso que tenía Ron Weasley sobre ella atravesara esa puerta… Era muy simple. No quería dejarlo ir…

Y su mente, su corazón y quizás también esa loca forma de ser tan particular de ella, todas exclamaban a más no poder en su interior la misma cosa.

- ¡Tú también me gustas Ronald! – casi gritó Luna sin tomar conciencia seriamente de lo que hacía pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

El caminar lento y vencido de Ron se detuvo, se quedo paralizado, muy semejante a una estatua griega. Se volteó hacia Luna, los dos se miraron, y notaron como algo allí cambió en su corazón. La magia volvió a nacer.

Luna espero en vano alguna señal, una reacción por parte de Ron que no sea el silencio, o cualquier cosa que acompañara esas seis solitarias palabras; pero él tan sólo estaba ahí, parado frente a ella sin mover un músculo.

Hasta que por fin el pelirrojo caminó con pasos seguros y decididos, sintiendo correr en sus venas una valentía que desconocía.

Sostuvo a Luna por los hombros y sin más preámbulos ni rodeos la besó. Sus ojos se cerraron a la par. Los brazos de Ron sujetaron el frágil y pequeño cuerpo de la muchacha mientras ella revolvía sus cabellos rojos. Luna sintió como se perdía en aquellos labios suaves y brazos fuertes, las cosquillas en su estomago se clonaron y creyó que flotaba, sus pies se elevaban, volaba, y esa sensación fabulosa la hizo llevar su pierna hacia atrás poniéndose de puntillas a la vez que aferraba el cuello de Ron, profundizando el beso.

El sabor fresco y dulce de la piña se esparció como droga sobre sus labios, invitándolos a continuar, a explorar, a querer mucho más. El tiempo se detuvo, o bueno o eso les pareció, hasta que tuvieron que romper el contacto en busca de aire.

Y juntos reconocieron a ciencia cierta en aquel preciso instante su primer beso verdadero.

Tanto el uno como el otro brillaban con una nueva y renovada luz, el contacto visual era tan fuerte que hasta podían leer su mente si así lo hubieran querido

Las manos de Luna bajaron hasta el pecho de Ron mientras él sujetaba aún su cintura. El aliento del colorín chocaba sobre los turgentes y encendidos labios de Luna. Las palabras ya no les hacían falta. Un "te amo" resultaba irónicamente innecesario

¿Para que decir algo que ya estaba implícito?

Más valiosas son las acciones que una frase hecha, o bueno así lo sentían ellos. Y es que a veces cuando se siente tanto, se habla poco. Sólo se actúa y casi siempre es para bien… Sí, así de sabias son las cosas del amor.

- Ya entiendo por que te gusta tanto el pudín… En verdad es delicioso… - pronunció Ron haciendo reír a Luna con todas sus fuerzas.

Ron rió también, más feliz que nunca, no recordaba haberse sentido así desde que los Chudley Cannon ganaron el campeonato. Y esto era mil veces mejor que eso.

La amaba, y por ende amaba escucharla reír, no se contuvo y la besó nuevamente; saboreó sus labios con placer y era oficial, nunca había disfrutado tanto el pudín de piña como en ese momento.

** Fin **

**Nota de Autora:**

Ahhhh! Para quien no lo sepa, eso fue un grito

Estoy muy contenta de haber hecho este one shot. Soy **Redmoon** cien por ciento. Y aparte, una razón más para amarlos es que Rupert Grint y Evanna Linch son adorables.

¿No les parece que se ven muy dulces juntos? Wiiiii! Sí, una porra bien grande para estos dos excelentes actores. Ra, ra, ra… ¡Viva el **Rupanna**! Porque son los mejores en su rol XD!

Bueno me dejo de desvariar XD!!…

Sinceramente espero que les gustara. Aunque este más o menos y no tan genial, pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta. Lo hice con mucho cariño porque realmente pienso que Ron Weasley y Luna Loveggod hubieran sido una gran pareja y estoy más que segura de eso. No existe mejor chica para Ron que Luna. 

**PD:** No te olvides del review. Esos aunque sean pequeños, son vitales. Sin los ánimos del lector, el escritor no estaría completo. Así que hagan la buena acción del día y pongan una sonrisa en mi rostro, que bastante que me hace falta en estos días.

"**Lo esencial no es ganar, sino haber luchado bien"**

**Diana de Gales**


End file.
